1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-centerable bearings to be used in a bearing part of a rotary shaft of a light load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known a bearing of a small shaft diameter less than 12mm. of a rotary shaft or rotary mechanism part of a light load part mostly in a power transmitting mechanism, wherein generally a spherical bearing metal made of a sintered alloy is held with a receiving plate and a pressing and supporting plate made of a resilient material so as to be centered. In such formation, there are such disadvantages that, as a spring pressure is applied to the bearing metal made of a sintered alloy, the centerability will reduce, that, in the case that a large force acts instantaneously on a rotary shaft or a partial load acts normally on a shaft as in a winding power transmission by using a belt, the resilient pressure applied to the spherical surface of the bearing metal will be unbalanced, the bearing metal will be likely to be pushed and moved in the direction of the action of the force and the shaft will be non-smoothly supported and that, in order that a proper centerability may be produced, respectively made pressing plates different in the resiliency must be used in response to the sizes of the loads applied to the rotary shaft.